Realisations of love, well sort of
by Mystik Genie
Summary: After a rather typical fight with the ferret scum that is Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger wanders down a path of darkness, but strange things can happen in the dark. Note: my sister wrote it, very OOC, and rated M for swearing and sexual reference DracHer


**My older sister wrote this, it's got a lot of swearing in so, I did warn you. **

**Neither me nor my sister own Harry Potter, and I do not own her weird sexual ideas either, so I toned it down a bit. **

Harry, Hermione and Ron had just finished dinner and were walking out of the great hall when they bumped into the three nobheads of Hogwarts; Malfoy, Crab and Goyle. Ever since their first year, on the first day at Hogwarts, Harry and Malfoy had become sworn enemies. And with that, Hermione and Ron also suffered the odd comment from Malfoy, the twat. Especially Hermione. They occasionally fought.

"Look who it is Crab! Scar head Potter, looking as ugly as ever. What's wrong Pufter?"  
"Piss off Malfoy you big nob head. Why d'ya have to be such a bastard all the time" screamed Hermione.

And with that she slapped him round his big round face, his blonde hair swishing about the place.  
"Come on Hermione", said Harry, grabbing her and dragging her away.  
"I'm gonna get you for that, mark my words!" shouted Malfoy after her, clutching his cheek as it became redder and redder.

"I'm sorry Harry! It's just, he makes me soooo angry, I just can't contain myself", said Hermione apologetically. Harry accepted her apology, agreeing with her that he can be the world's biggest dick.   
"Don't worry about it anymore. Come on, let's go and see Hagrid. I've heard he's got a new Dunglemajicster. And you know what they can do. Fascinating stuff!"  
"Oh but I must go to the library. I've got an essay to finish for professor Snape, the pervert", said Hermione disappointedly.

"What he only set it yesterday, we got a whole week to do it, honestly Hermione you take life way too seriously." Ron huffed

"Ron, its due for tomorrow."  
"sure whatever he'll give me a 'D' anyway, or even a 'T'. Harry, shall we wait a bit? I don't want her to miss out on the Dunglemajicster" pleaded Ron.  
"No its ok, you two go ahead. Honestly, ill be fine. I'll just catch up with you later" assured Hermione.  
"Well as long as you're sure. Ok well hope you get your work done, we won't. See ya later", shouted Harry as Hermione skipped off to the Gryffindor common room to collect her study items, then she set off to the library.

On the way to the library, Hermione had to pass through the 4th corridor on the left. However, the lights were not working for some reason.

"Lumos" said Hermione gently. And a bright light flew out from her wand. As soon as there was light, Hermione realised she was not alone. Stood a few feet away were the nobheads.  
"Oh no, not you three idiots again" exclaimed Hermione  
"Well look what we have here, mudblood Granger. She's a feisty one lads, watch one" sneered Malfoy sarcastically.  
"Arghh! You make me so mad" screamed Hermione, as she lunged for Malfoy, just like she had done earlier. Malfoy acted fast and quickly pinned her against the wall before she could slap him. Last time she succeeded he'd had a red cheek for over an hour after.  
"Go on Malfoy, get her back" shouted Crab.  
"Yeah, slap her or something" chorused Goyle.  
"Its ok lads, I can handle this one on my own for once. Now go away!"   
"But Malfoy" sighed Crab and Goyle.  
"Piss off will ya! I'll see you later, ok? Now go" exclaimed Malfoy   
Crab and Goyle left reluctantly, wondering why they let Malfoy boss them around so much.  
"Ok, now that were finally on our own, why don't we talk about how much you fancy me"! Said Malfoy  
"Don't be so stupid Malfoy, I hate you! I would never fancy you in a million years" But even whilst saying this, Hermione realised that there was sexual tension, a feeling that she had not noticed before. Probably because she is usually angry after one of his insults.  
"I know you like me! Why else are you so angry that I'm horrid to you in front of everyone else?"

"Err, cos you're a bastard and piss me off all the time!"

"It's because you like me! You want me to like you. You want me to be nice to you. Well I hope this is nice enough". And with that Malfoy forced his lips upon Hermione's, kissing her passionately  
"Get off me at once"! Screamed Hermione moving her head to the side, away from his face, still motionless due to his strong grip on her wrists.  
"I know you want me too" jeered Malfoy. Roughly he kissed her again, Hermione struggling until at last she ceased and kissed him back.   
"Malfoy" moaned Hermione  
"Why don't we see if we can put your aggressive energy into something else, ey?" smiled Malfoy, as he lead her to the secret passage way behind the statue on the 6th corridor to the right.


End file.
